


Hetalia Couples

by CountrygalxHetalia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountrygalxHetalia/pseuds/CountrygalxHetalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please please pleeeeeease check out this page before you read this!! The gifs were my inspiration! http://countrygalxsnk.tumblr.com/post/66923291022/hetalias-couples</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hetalia Couples

**Author's Note:**

> So, I found this link (http://countrygalxsnk.tumblr.com/post/66923291022/hetalias-couples, if you didn't listen to the top part) and they were just too cute for me not to write something for them!! I really hope you find this as cute and as precious as I did!! They were all between 200 and 300 words, I do realize they got longer as they went on, idk way, but they did XD 
> 
> So, I have never written for RoChu, Franada, Gerita, Giripan, Spamano, AusHun, or DenNor even though I ship all of them but one! This was a little different and sort of out of my comfort zone, but it was fun and I enjoyed it so much!! I really so hope you all like these!

USUK

Alfred breathed in deeply through his nose as he kissed Arthur. He reached around the blonde and wrapped his arms around his back as the Brit carefully straddled his lap. Arthur sighed and gently cupped either of the American’s jaw, his fingertips ever so slightly brushing against the hair at the nape of his neck. Alfred could feel the Englishman smiling against the kiss and he ran his nails lightly over his back. When they were together it was warm, and loving, and passionate and they just couldn’t get enough of one another.

“Whoops!” Alfred had leaned just a little too far back and they toppled backwards onto the bed. Alfred’s ocean eyes went wide and Arthur yelped a little as he fell against the taller. Their bare chests pressed together and Alfred looked up at Arthur quickly, worried he’d hurt him. The Brit let out a soft stream of giggles before clamping a hand quickly over his mouth. Alfred grinned and pulled the hand away.

“I love you Artie,” he murmured, leaning up to kiss him again as he pressed him closer. Arthur smiled and ran his fingers through the man’s soft, honey-colored hair.

“I love you too Al.”

~  
RoChu

“Ivan-aru!” The large Russian turned to see Yao jogging down the hall towards him. He quirked a silver eyebrow and watched as the brunette stopped in front of him and bent over double to catch his breath.

“Yes Yao?” he asked curiously. The Chinese man stood up straight and held out a manila folder. He had to hold back a soft chuckle as Ivan’s purple eyes widened slightly in surprise.

“You left this-aru,” he told him as he handed the folder over. Ivan took it and encircled Yao’s waist with his other arm. He was warm and the light haired blonde didn’t want to ever let him go.

“Thank you,” he murmured, brushing their noses together as the Chinese man grabbed his scarf and played with it idly. Yao grinned and looked up at him. The Russian gave a deep, familiar chuckle and quickly pecked hi nose.

“You’re welcome,” he replied with a small smile, “I’ll see you after the meeting-aru?” Ivan nodded and pulled back, heading towards the meeting hall.

“Da,” he said, a promising smile on his lips, “after the meeting.”

“So you then-aru!” Yao waved, unable to stop the grin from working its way into his lips.

~  
Franada

“Matthieu!” The Canadian looked over his shoulder and saw Francis rushing down the stairs into the living room. Matthew sighed and turned back towards the shelf he was dusting.

“What is it Francis?” he asked, running the dust rag over the smooth surface and around the books.

“I need somezing!” the Frenchman said urgently. Matthew rolled his eyes and continued wiping the bookshelf down.

“And what would that be?” he asked teasingly, purposely not giving Francis his full attention. He jumped however when a pair of hands spun him around and he dropped the dusting cloth completely when he was dipped backwards. He couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled up as a pair of lips barely made contact with his. He beamed as he was pulled back up and pressed against a strong chest with his hand trapped between them.

“Zat,” Francis said simply as the Canadian looked up at him. His sky blue eyes were sparkling happily as Matthew chuckled exasperatedly and rested his head against the blonde’s shoulder.

“That all?” he inquired, tracing patterns on the other’s smooth collarbone.

“Oui, zat’s all,” Francis replied, squeezing Matthew’s waist affectionately and blowing on his curl. Matthew smiled and breathed out and contended sigh. It was wonderful.

~  
PruCan

“Gilbert!” Matthew squealed softly as the Prussian poked his bare side. He blinked the water out of his violet eyes and looked into Gilbert’s own wine colored orbs.

“Ja?” the silverette asked with a grin as the shower plastered their hair against their foreheads. He didn’t give Matthew the time to even open his mouth as he pulled the blonde close and kissed his cheek. The small Canadian blushed and then giggled as Gilbert began kissing up to his forehead.

“Gil!” he laughed as the albino began placing sloppy, playful, opened mouthed kisses all over his nose, eyes and face. He tried to pull back slightly and duck his head but Gilbert just head him closer.

“Kesese, tell me I’m awesome,” Gilbert demanded jokingly, blowing raspberries on his cheeks and throat. Matthew giggled and shrieked with laughter as he was tickle attacked.

“Y-you’re awesome, G-Gil!!” he managed, clinging to his attacker to keep from falling over. Gilbert grinned triumphantly and kissed the blonde sweetly on the lips.

“Ich liebe dich birdie,” he said, smiling as he watched Matthew catch his breath. The violet eyed man raised an eyebrow at the Prussian but kissed his cheek anyway.

“Je t’aime aussie Gilbert, so much.”

~  
Gerita

Feliciano say on the hood of Ludwig’s truck, drawing patterns in the coating of dust as he waited for him to get off work. He looked up excitedly when the loud horn that signaled it was quitting time went off. He jumped off the car and began sprinting towards the large mill, looking frantically for the tall blonde amongst all the other workers spilling from the building.

“Lud!!” he yelled over all the other commotion around him. The German looked up when he heard the high pitched voice and smiled when he saw the bright auburn head of hair hurrying towards him, that one little curl bobbing away.

“Feli!” he answered loudly and the little Italian looked straight at him and Ludwig swore his heart stopped when he saw the way his face lit up.

“Ludwig!!” He beamed as he ran towards the blonde and leapt at him, wrapping his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck. He didn’t hesitate and eagerly pressed their lips together. Ludwig blushed as all his fellow workers cat called and wolf whistled but wrapped his arms around Feliciano’s back all the same. He kissed back gently before pulling away to look at the boy’s amber colored eyes.

“Vhat are you doing here?” he asked as the smaller brushed his hair away from his forehead. The Italian grinned and bumped their foreheads together.

“I missed-a you,” Feliciano whispered, leaning down to kissed him again. Ludwig grinned and kissed back passionately. _He’d missed him too._

~  
Giripan

Heracles and Kiku lay on their bed with content, almost sleepy smiles on their faces as they looked at one another. The room was silent except for the small, portable fan that was humming in the corning and the purring of the many cats lazing about the room. It had bothered the smaller, dark haired Japanese man at first, but he’d grown to love the sound of the animal’s contentment.

“Are you happy?” Kiku blinked a few times, focusing his brown eyes on Heracles. He almost thought it’s been his imagination but he saw the question in the Grecian’s half lidded olive eyes. Kiku lifted his hand towards Heracles and the brunette immediately took it, knotting their fingers together.

“Yes Heracles. I’m very happy,” he answered softly, squeezing their fingers. He smiled at the way the man’s hair haloed around his head on his pillow. He managed not to laugh at the cat curled around itself above the brunette’s head. The man was everything that the Japanese man had ever wanted and he wouldn’t trade him for anything in the world. Heracles smiled and closed his eyes.

“Good,” he breathed softly, taking one last look at Kiku’s bright brown eyes before falling asleep. “Good.”

~  
Spamano

“Admit it Lovi, this isn’t so bad,” Antonio said as he leaned back on his hands on the blanket he’d spread over the sand. Lovino narrowed his eyes at the Spaniard and then glanced around them. It was quiet and secluded. Large rocks kept them out of sight from everybody else. The ocean waves crashed beside them and the sum was warm as it shined through the partially formed clouds.

“It’s not... horrible,” the Italian conceded, stretching his legs out in front of him. Antonio grinned and leaned forward on his hand and knees. He watched Lovino looking around, a small smile making its way onto his usually pouting lips.

“Lovi,” Antonio sang softly as he crawled towards him. The Italian turned his head around quickly, making his curl bounce. His hazel eyes widened when he saw the brunette leaning over him. He jerked back but the Spaniard followed easily.

“W-what are you-a doing stupid b-bas-!” He was cut off as Antonio kissed him. It was soft and Lovino’s heart stopped when their lips touched. A second later his brain kicked in a he sat up, knocking their forehead together and shoving Antonio away.

“Stupido tomato bastard!” he yelled, bringing his legs up and burying his face in his knees. Antonio giggled slightly and as fell back onto the blanket, managing to get sand in his curly brown hair. He sat up and saw Lovino peeking up at him. The Italian squeaked and hid his face again. The Spaniard grinned and moved next to the dark haired man.

“I love you too Lovi,” he said, kissing the tanned cheek just visible between his arm and hair. Lovino blushed red and cursed loudly. Antonio laughed and rolled his, hugging his Italian close.

~  
AusHun

Elizabeta hugged the doorjamb as she watched Roderich dance around the large ballroom while he played his violin. The Hungarian marveled at how he could be so graceful while concentrating on his violin and dancing with his eyes closed.

She very quietly tiptoed in having slipped her low heels off before coming in. She seated herself at the piano and found the beat the Austrian was following and began playing along. Roderich didn’t miss a beat but his purple eyes flew open and he smiled when he saw Elizabeta running her fingers over the ivory. He waltzed towards her and she couldn’t stop the light laughter than passed through her lips.

She quirked an eyebrow when he pulled his violin away from his chin and set it delicately on top of the piano. Elizabeta petered off, her fingers stilling as Roderich pressed a button on a small CD player he kept by the piano to practice with. Soft, classical music flowed from the speakers as Roderich reached out for Elizabeta’s hand. She took it and the dark haired Austrian pulled her from the piano bench and into his arms.

The brunette smiled as Roderich pulled her into a slow, easy dance. The Hungarian rested a hand on his shoulder and smiled as he kissed her forehead. The spun and twirled until Elizabeta was breathing just a little harder than usual.

“It vasn’t zat vigorous vas it?” Roderich asked with a wry smile as e twirled he once more. The brunette giggled and pressed herself close, causing the aristocrat to blush softly.

“Nincs,” she breathed, grinning at him, “you just alvays manage to take my breaz avay.” Roderich’s ears turned red as he looked away.

“Ja, ja,” he mumbled, glancing back and smiling at Elizabeta. “Ich liebe dich auch.”

~  
SuFin

Tino had to hold back a giggle as he and Berwald sat across from one another on the living room floor. They were just watching each other. The way the afternoon light bounced off the other’s hair and reflected in each other’s eyes. Berwald’s lips twitched upwards as he leaned forward slightly, resting his arms on his crossed legs.

“Wh’t?” he asked quietly, his voice nothing but a low rumble. The small Finn shrugged, unable to keep the grin from taking over his lips.

“Nothing, he replied breezily, shrugging innocently. The large Swede raised an eyebrow but didn’t pursue it. Neither were keeping track of the time, so neither one knew how long they sat there, but when Berwald glanced towards the window and yawned, Tino noticed just how low the sun had fallen in the sky.

“Goodness, it’s gotten late,” he remarked quietly so as not to disturb the peaceful silence, and not making a move to get up. Berwald nodded, his eyes half-lidded as he swallowed another yawn. “You’re tired,” Tino said, bending forward and brushing their foreheads together.

“No ‘m not,” the blonde mumbled, looking blearily at Tino. The Finnish man smiled and reached up, cupping both sides of Berwald’s strong jaw. He tilted his head and kissed his nose.

“Mhm, you are,” he sang in a whisper, “go to bed.” He ran his thumbs over the soft skin of the Swede’s cheeks and looked at him curiously when Berwald gently grabbed his wrists.

“As l’ng as you c’me w’th m’.” Tino smiled. The words weren’t harsh, lustful or demanding. They were soft, kind, and almost pleading.

“Of course Ber.” He smiled and kissed his nose again. “Of course.”

~  
DenNor

“Hey Norge!” Matthias called as he bounded into the living room. Lukas looked up from his book for a moment before going back to reading.

“What is it Dane?” he asked in a bore voice, trying to ignore Matthias for the most part. The wild-haired man ran over to him and hopped into his lap anyway. The glare he gave the blonde was ignore as he drowned in Matthias’ beautiful, ecstatic blue eyes.

“Can we go for a walk?” he asked, squirming slightly as Lukas moved his arm to set his book on the end table next to him. The Norwegian raised a light blonde eyebrow and looked at him skeptically.

“And why do you want to do this?” he inquired, not taking an action to shove the man off him. The Dane shrugged and looked back at him hopefully. Lukas rolled his eyes and nodded. “Alright, but you have to get off me first.”

After bundling up and putting their shoes on, they left the house. They walked side by side, Matthias humming happily to himself while Lukas strolled quietly beside him. Matthias’ hair whipped around in the breeze and Lukas resisted the immense urge to try to flatten it down. Matthias kept glancing at the Norwegian and when he absolutely couldn’t stand it any longer, he stooped down and reached for Lukas’ hand. He fumbled with the appendage for a moment before holding it securely in his own. Lukas blushed at the contact but didn’t pull away from it. He looked up and saw the Dane’s cheeks and tips of ears tinted red.

He turned back to look at the street in front of him. At the leaves falling from the trees and the children chasing one another through their yards. A small grin took over his lips for a moment when Matthias very lightly squeezed his hand, and he squeezed back.


End file.
